


Kiedy tylko powiesz

by Charlstonnie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Niall is a Good Friend, Pining, Roommates, Second first kiss, Sharing a Room, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlstonnie/pseuds/Charlstonnie
Summary: Harry i Louis od zawsze są współlokatorami i przyjaciółmi. Pewnego dnia szkołę obiega plotka, że Harry Styles jest gejem i umawia się ze starszym mężczyzną. Jak zmieni to spojrzenie Louisa na ich relację i co tak naprawdę z tego wyniknie?Czyli Harry boi się czy jego coming out nie zepsuł ich przyjaźni, Louis nie ma pojęcia, co myśleć, Nick jest dupkiem, a Niall jak zawsze ratuje sytuację ^^





	1. Chapter 1

Harry jęknął i w nadziei otworzył Facebooka, ale zdjęcia były dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co ostatnio. Od piętnastu minut sprawdzał i liczył, że to tylko jakiś koszmarny sen. Jęknął znowu i zgasił ekran telefonu. To nie tak, że wstydził się tego, kim jest i że chodzi z Nickiem. Po prostu nie widział po prostu potrzeby, żeby komukolwiek mówić. Albo po prostu nigdy nie wiedział, jakby miało to wyglądać. Tylko że teraz było jeszcze gorzej, bo będzie musiał wytłumaczyć Louisowi, czemu mu nie powiedział i przygniatała go ta perspektywa. Naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć wcześniej. Ale nigdy nie było dobrej okazji, a do tego nie wiedział, jakie Louis miał podejście do tych spraw i Harry zawsze trochę się tego bał. A teraz dodatkowo Louis może mieć mu za złe, że Harry nie ufał mu wystarczająco, żeby mu to powiedzieć. I chociaż zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że to głupie, to najbardziej się bał, że Louis zacznie się dystansować i w efekcie zniszczy to ich przyjaźń. Harry cały czas się bał, że jego dawna słabość do Louisa kiedyś wyjdzie na jaw. Nie zamierzał mu o tym mówić, ale świadomość tego pogłębiała jego niepokój. 

Zacisnął mocniej powieki. Chciał, żeby to wszystko minęło. Chciał też zadzwonić do Nicka, ale wiedział, że ten go wyśmieje. "I co z tego, że ktoś wie, przecież to nie jest wielka sprawa". Tylko że dla Harry’ego to była całkiem wielka sprawa i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. 

Nie poszedł na zajęcia tego dnia. Wiedział, że i tak nie potrafiłby się na niczym skupić, a w dodatku spotkałby się z komentarzami na temat tych zdjęć. Konfrontacja z Louisem też byłaby nieunikniona, a nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Chociaż nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie. Być może chowanie się w toalecie nie było najbardziej dojrzałe, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby z niej wyjść.

Zrobiło się już ciemno, kiedy uznał, że nie może ukrywać się w nieskończoność. Korytarze były już pewnie puste i świadomość, że nikogo nie spotka, podniosła go trochę na duchu. Wiedział, że Louis jest w ich pokoju i pewnie na niego czeka. Dostał od niego paręnaście wiadomości, ale nie miał odwagi żadnej przeczytać. Zaraz i tak miał się wszystkiego dowiedzieć i wolał wszystko usłyszeć na własne uszy. 

W końcu doszedł do drzwi ich pokoju i przystanął ogarnięty niepewnością. Nagle nie był pewny, czy jednak jest w stanie spojrzeć Louisowi w twarz i usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia. Przez chwilę trzymał dłoń na klamce, wahając się. W końcu jednak wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. 

Louis siedział na swoim łóżku z książką na kolanach i z czymś, co wyglądało jak długa czerwona żelka w ustach. Podniósł wzrok, kiedy tylko Harry otworzył drzwi. Nic nie powiedział, co nie pomogło Harry'emu w przekroczeniu progu i zamknięciu za sobą drzwi, ale było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. 

\- Ekhm – Harry odchrząknął i nagle poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle. – Więc… a więc widziałeś zdjęcia. - Nie miał pojęcia czy było to bardziej pytanie czy stwierdzenie faktu, ale miał nadzieję, że Louis odpowie cokolwiek.

Louis jednak nie odpowiedział. Powoli założył czytaną stronę i wstał. Był niższy od Harry’ego, ale teraz zupełnie nie było tego widać. Przeszedł przez pokój i stanął, tak że dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry. Ciągle nie odezwał się ani słowem co, doprowadzało Harry’ego na skraj szaleństwa. Czuł, jakby każdy nerw swędział go ze zdenerwowania. 

\- Powiedz mi, Hazza, że wiesz, co robisz. - Głos Louisa był cichy, ale stanowił dla Harry'ego prawdziwą ulgę. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Czy wiesz, co robisz, umawiając się z tym facetem? Czy on cię, no wiesz, nie wykorzystuje w żaden sposób. Czy nie robi ci krzywdy.

I Harry odetchnął, kiedy zrozumiał, o co Louis pyta. Poczuł, że ciężko jest mu powstrzymać uśmiech. 

\- Nie, on… Nick jest naprawdę w porządku. I wcale nie jest tyle starszy, tylko cztery lata. I pracuje w radiu i w ogóle jest super.

Louis przyglądał się Harry’emu przez chwilę, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to prawda, zanim skinął głową.

\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się i jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił na swoje łóżko. Harry opadł na swoje i roześmiał się. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo był zdenerwowany. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że na twarzy Louisa pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, który zawsze przyprawiał go o dreszcze z powodów, nad którymi wolał się nie zastanawiać. 

\- No co? - Uśmiech Louisa powiększył się jeszcze bardziej zanim powiedział:

\- Tylko wiesz, bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim, Styles. Pamiętaj, że seks bez zabezpieczenia…

\- Jezu, Lou – Harry rzucił w niego poduszką, ale nie powstrzymało to głośnego śmiechu, którym wybuchnął Louis. Schował głowę w pościeli, jednak był pewny, że Lou i tak był w stanie dostrzec jego głęboki, szkarłatny rumieniec. 

*

\- Wychodzę z Nickiem, wrócę później - oznajmił Harry, jednak Lou wydawał się go zupełnie nie słyszeć i dalej wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu.

\- Hej, Lou? Louis?

Louis w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego dziwnie. 

\- Hmm?

\- Wychodzę. Będę później. 

\- Później – powtórzył chłopak, marszcząc brwi i Harry bezwiednie potarł kark w zdenerwowaniu. 

\- Taa, Nick znalazł jakiś super film i obejrzymy go u niego. 

\- Hmmm, okej – rzucił Louis beznamiętnie, wracając wzrokiem do ekranu komórki. 

\- Taaa, okej… - Harry odchrząknął, ale Louis nie podniósł wzroku - to ja już… - wskazał niepewnie na drzwi, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi – będę iść. 

\- Ahm – i to było wszystko, co Harry usłyszał, za nim wyszedł.

Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z początku wydawało mu się, że Louis przyjął tę całą sprawę ze zdjęciami, Nickiem i coming outem całkiem dobrze. Słuchał, kiedy Harry opowiadał mu o Nicku i o tym jak się poznali i wszystko było super. Wszystko zmieniło się dopiero, kiedy Harry przedstawił mu Nicka. Nigdy nie oczekiwał, że będą od razu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale liczył chociaż na nić porozumienia. Tyle że i Nick i Louis przez cały czas byli raczej chłodni w stosunku do siebie nawzajem i całe spotkanie wyszło bardzo niezręczne, tak że Harry wybił sobie z głowy jakąkolwiek dalszą integrację. Jednak zaraz po tym spotkaniu Lou zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry wspominał Nicka, sztywniał i zaczynał odpowiadać monosylabami. Harry nie mógł udawać, że nie czuje się zraniony, bo naprawdę myślał na początku, że Lou go zaakceptował i że wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. Wyglądało jednak, że bardzo się pomylił. Jednak zdecydowanie najgorsze było dla Harry'ego wspomnienie tego, w jaki sposób Louis patrzył tego wieczoru na ich złączone dłonie. Widział w tego w oczach Louisa wszystko to, czego obawiał się na samym początku.

Harry westchnął lekko zanim odszedł spod zamkniętych drzwi do ich pokoju. Widział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale pomyślał, że postara się zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i po prostu iść dalej. 

*

Kiedy tylko za Harrym zamknęły się drzwi, Louis poczuł ochotę, żeby dać sobie w twarz. To wszystko nie miało tak wyglądać. Wiedział, że jest największym dupkiem pod słońcem i że rani Harry’ego, i że Harry potrzebował teraz wsparcia i akceptacji, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Nie potrafił patrzeć na nich razem, nie potrafił zaakceptować ich razem, nie potrafił myśleć o tym, że są razem. I tak próbował pominąć fakt, że Nick był osobą, której w żadnych okolicznościach nie mógłby polubić. Ale Nick był po prostu dupkiem i Louis widział to jasno jak na dłoni. Uderzyło go to z całą mocą dopiero, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego i Nicka razem. Po raz pierwszy poczuł głęboką niemoc, żeby przyjąć coś do wiadomości. Bo kiedy Harry opowiadał o Nicku, ten wydawał się naprawdę spoko, ale w rzeczywistości... Kiedy Louis patrzył na ich splecione dłonie, coś w nim głęboko buntowało się, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak. 

Kiedy wrócił sam do akademika (bo Harry pojechał z Nickiem do jego mieszkania) i leżał w ciemności wpatrując się w sufit ich pokoju, zastanawiał się, jak można być takim sukinsynem? Żeby przeszkadzało mu, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy i ma chłopaka? Nigdy nie powinno go to tak złościć i wywoływać fal agresji, tak wielkich, że zalewały go całego od środka i sprawiały, że miał ochotę uderzyć Nicka, prosto w tę pewną siebie i arogancką gębę. 

Harry powinien być z kimś lepszym – myślał. Z kimś, kto nie traktowałby go protekcjonalnie, z kimś, kto śmiałby się z jego żartów, z kimś, kto naprawdę go rozumiał, a nie był z nim tylko dla jego wyglądu i seksu. Chociaż Harry wyglądał jak model. Jego włosy były zawsze idealne, oczy się śmiały i był wręcz nieziemsko zbudowany. Rozpięte koszule nosił z naturalną nonszalancją, nogi zaś zawsze miał opięte rurkami, albo tymi śmiesznymi wzorzystymi spodniami, które podkreślały kształt łydek, ud i przede wszystkim pośladków, w takim sposób, że Louisowi zasychało w ustach i nie mógł oderwać od niech wzroku i… 

Louis poderwał się tak nagle, że gdyby był o pół metra wyżej na łóżku wyrżnąłby czołem prosto w parapet. Nagłe olśnienie przyszło z mocą huraganu i sprawiło, że w jednej chwili gigantycznie mu ulżyło. Nie był kompletną homofobiczną świnią. Miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale w tym samym prawie momencie jednak uderzyło go coś innego, co było jak cios prosto w żołądek. Może nie był homofobiczną świnią, ale nadal był świnią. Chciał zakończenia związku Harry’ego z Nickiem, nie dlatego, że Harry powinien mieć dziewczynę, ale dlatego, że powinien mieć innego chłopaka. Chłopaka, którym byłby on - Louis. 

Świadomość tego nie była szokująca, ani druzgocąca, ale była straszna do zaakceptowania, bo nagle zrozumiał, że jest kompletnie bezsilny. Nie mógł z czystym sumieniem doprowadzić do zerwania Harry'ego z Nickiem. Harry był szczęśliwy i Louis nie miał prawa tego zmieniać. Szczególnie dla tego, że miałby w tym swój interes.  
Tylko nagle zorientował się, że nie potrafił spokojnie słuchać, jak Harry opowiada mu, gdzie byli z Nickiem razem i co robili i co Nick lubił robić i że Nick naprawdę dobrze wyglądał w niebieskim i Boże, Louis nie umiał tego słuchać bez głębokiego wewnętrznego obrzydzenia, więc żeby tylko to ukryć po prostu potakiwał, albo odpowiadał jak najkrócej się dało, albo w ogóle się nie odzywał i widział, że Harry z każdą chwilą się wycofuje i naprawdę szczerze się za to nienawidził. Czuł jednak, że jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszy imię Nicka w jakimkolwiek kontekście, to po prostu roztrzaska najbliższą rzecz w zasięgu wzroku i z rozkoszą wyobrazi sobie, że to głowa tego dupka.

Ale teraz Harry wyszedł na randkę z Nickiem i Louis czuł się okropnie z tym, w jaki sposób się zachował. Harry na to nie zasłużył i Louis nie miał prawda wyładowywać na nim swojej złości, która powstawała, gdy myślał o tym, że pewnie Nick i Harry wcale nie oglądają tego głupiego filmu, i że Nick dotyka Harry’ego w sposób, w który Lou chciał go dotykać i Louis czuł, że ta mieszanina frustracji, nienawiści i zazdrości doprowadzi go w końcu do szału. 

Ze złością ubrał buty do biegania i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, cały zdyszany i przesiąknięty potem, zobaczył, że Harry śpi w swoim łóżku z twarzą okoloną lokami i pozbawioną wszelkich trosk i zmartwień. Nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób, ale poczuł, że ten obraz łamie coś głęboko w nim. W tamtym momencie Louis postanowił, że się postara, że naprawdę się postara być dobrym przyjacielem i może kiedyś w przyszłości, kiedy Harry nie będzie już z Nickiem, dostrzeże Louisa i zrozumie, że on czekał cały ten czas, tylko po to, żeby Harry go zauważył.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co się zmieniło, ale nagle, bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu Louis wrócił do bycia dawnym sobą. Znowu rozmawiali, wygłupiali się i spędzali razem czas i tylko czasem widział, jak Lou lekko tężał, kiedy wspominał Nicka. Były to jednak krótkie chwile i Harry zgadywał, że po prostu między nimi dwoma nigdy nie będzie wielkiej przyjaźni. To mu jednak wystarczało. 

Nagle okazało się, że kiedy Louis był przy nim, niektóre rzeczy były o wiele bardziej znośne. Czasem wracał od Nicka wcześniej po kłótni, lub dlatego, że tamten musiał pracować i Louis zawsze w dziwny sposób poprawiał mu humor. Docinki reszty szkoły też przestały mieć znaczenie, kiedy Louis był przy nim. Raz nawet, kiedy jeden gość czepiał się go bardziej niż zwykle, Louis po prostu podszedł i przyłożył tamtemu w twarz, z czego potem był bardzo dumny, mimo późniejszej wizyty u dyrektora. Wszystko po prostu było łatwiejsze z Louisem obok i nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny za takiego przyjaciela. 

Czasami tylko ogarniały go wątpliwości. Czasami wyraz dziwnego zamyślenia spowijał czoło Louisa i czasami Harry przyłapywał go, na przyglądaniu mu się badawczo. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy Louis orientował się, że został przyłapany, odwracał szybko wzrok i oblewał się rumieńcem. Harry bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, co to wszystko znaczy, ale pytanie o to Louisa nie wchodziło w grę. Ich stosunki dopiero co się poprawiły i nie zamierzał ryzykować powrotu do tego, co było.

*

Louis naprawdę starał się udawać, że nic się między nimi nie zmieniło i, o dziwo, przez większą część czasu mu się udawało. Tylko że nawet kiedy pocieszał Harry’ego, kiedy ten wracał przygaszony od Nicka albo kiedy obił twarz temu debilowi, który ciągle się Harry’ego czepiał, to wracał do niego ciszy głos, przypominający, że robi to z samolubnych pobudek. I to była prawda, bo Louis nie mógł znieść, kiedy Harry był smutny, albo wyglądał bezbronnie i bezsilnie, albo kiedy myślał, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry. Czuł nieposkromioną potrzebę bliskości i opiekuńczości w stosunku do Harry’ego i robił wszystko by ją zaspokoić. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie najlepiej by było, gdyby odsunął się na dalszy plan, ale nie potrafił. I zdecydowanie za często łapał się na tym, że po prostu gapi się na Harry’ego i kiedy ten przyłapywał go na tym, Louis nie potrafił się w żadne sposób wytłumaczyć i czuł tylko, jak twarz pali go z zażenowania, kiedy szybko odwracał wzrok. Mimo usilnych starań, nie potrafił też ze spokojem słuchać opowieści o Nicku. Samo jego imię, sprawiało, że zaciskał pięści i zęby ze złości. Nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, mimo że wiedział, że Harry dostrzega to wyraźnie i wyciąga swoje wnioski. 

Najgorsze jednak było to, że nagle w jego mózgu zatarły się wszystkie granice i znikąd zupełnie, kiedy przepychali się z Harrym, dopadała go myśl, czy zawsze, kiedy to robili, byli tak blisko siebie. Innym razem, kiedy Harry wrócił trochę przybity od Nicka, Louis postanowił, że muszą obejrzeć Pamiętnik, bo to ulubiony film Harry’ego i być może siedzieli nieco bliżej niż zwykle i Louis już nie pamiętał, czy normalne było leżenie na łóżku Harry’ego, albo czy zawsze pożyczał od niego swetry, albo czy ich dłonie stykały się wcześniej tak często. I, szczerze, Louis nie miał pojęcia. Wszystko to tylko wyostrzało jego zmysły i nagle leżąc w nocy słyszał tylko lekki oddech Harry’ego i wydawało mu się, że ten dźwięk jest oddechem całego wszechświata. 

Jednak jedna sytuacja szczególnie sprawiła, że prawie się zachwiał w swoim postanowieniu, by nie ingerować i być jak najlepszym przyjacielem.

Był listopad i deszcz bezlitośnie uderzał w szyby wywołując ponure i przytłaczające wrażenie. Stare okna przepuszczały wiatr, a z oszczędności nie włączono jeszcze ogrzewania i Louis dosłownie zamarzał. Siedział w swetrze i wełnianych skarpetkach i zdecydowanie nie zazdrościł Harry’emu, który wyszedł rano na randkę z Nickiem. W sumie nawet gdyby była dobra pogoda, nie zazdrościłby mu randki z tym kretynem. Odepchnął te myśli i wstał, żeby założyć dodatkowy sweter. 

Wmawiał sobie, że się uczy, ale tak naprawdę czekał na Harry’ego. Chociaż z tego też nic nie wyszło, bo gdzieś w między czasie po prostu zasnął. Było już ciemno i wiatr wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Harry wreszcie wrócił, wyrywając Louisa ze snu. Wyczołgał się powoli spod koca, ale kiedy tylko poczuł zimno, owinął się nim raz jeszcze zanim przeszedł do łazienki. Harry stał plecami do niego, ale nie trudno było stwierdzić, że jest cały przemoczony. Włosymu oklapły i przykleiły się do głowy, a wokół kostek wolno zbierała się kałuża wody. 

\- Harry? 

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby się go nie spodziewał i dopiero teraz Louis zauważył, że jego oczy były spuchnięte i zaczerwienione.

\- Hej, Haz, co się stało? 

Jednak Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko rzucił się Louisowi na szyję i wybuchł niepochamowanym płaczem.

\- Hej, hej, Harry, kochanie, jesteś cały mokry, przeziębisz się – ale Harry nie zareagował, więc Louis, ostrożnie ściągnął z niego mokrą kurtkę, buty, skarpetki i spodnie, a po chwili też podkoszulek i owinął go kocem, który przed chwilą miał na ramionach. 

\- Znajdziemy ci coś suchego do ubrania, dobrze? – Harry jednak ani na chwilę nie wypuścił go z objęć, więc Lou musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku, żeby zaprowadzić go do łóżka i szybko znaleźć jakąś bluzę, dres i skarpetki. Kiedy Harry wreszcie puścił go żeby się ubrać, Lou znalazł suchy ręcznik i wrócił do ich pokoju, żeby znaleźć Harry’ego skulonego na łóżku i owiniętego jego kocem. Zawahał się lekko, ale potem usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zaczął delikatnie wycierać mu włosy ręcznikiem. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że Harry zasnął, chciał wstać, ale powstrzymała go dłoń, która zacisnęła się lekko na jego nadgarstku. Harry spojrzał na niego i jego niesamowite zielone oczy wydawały się teraz ogromne.

\- Zostań ze mną. Proszę. – Wyszeptał i Louis czuł, że zdecydowanie nie ma siły mu odmówić. Spojrzał jednak na mokry ręcznik, który prawdopodobnie niedługo stanie się nieznośnie zimny.

\- Odłożę tylko to i wrócę, dobrze? 

Harry wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu skinął głową i Louis wstał, żeby rozwiesić ręcznik i mokre ubrania Harry’ego, które ciągle leżały na kupce w łazience. To był straszne, widzieć Harry’ego w takim stanie i Louis zaciskał pięści ze złości na myśl o tym, że ktoś mógł mu coś zrobić. I dziwnie podejrzewał o to Nicka.

Kiedy wrócił, Harry leżał wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Louis zauważył, że chłopak zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie i tylko przez chwilę cichy głos, gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy wysyczał mu, że wykorzystuje sytuację. Tylko że przecież wcale tak nie było. Harry potrzebował go teraz i uczucia Louisa liczyły się teraz w najmniejszym stopniu. Wśliznął się więc pod koc obok Harry’ego i jak tylko to zrobił, poczuł ramiona oplatające go i ciepło drugiego ciała przy swoim. Głowa Harry’ego spoczywała teraz na jego piersi i Louisowi zajęło tylko chwilę, żeby przyciągnął go mocniej i bliżej do siebie. Co z tego, że pragnął tego z całych sił, teraz liczył się tylko Harry.

\- Przepraszam, Lou. – Wyszeptał po czasie, który mógłby równie dobrze być wiecznością. – Ja nie pomyślałem… Jeśli ci to przeszkadza… jeśli jest ci niekomfortowo…

I Lou miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo jedyne, co było teraz dla niego niekomfortowe, to fakt, że nie mógł pocałować Harry’ego, a potem całować go i całować, żeby zapomniał o Nicku, o szkole, o docinkach i komentarzach; żeby zostali tylko oni dwaj we wszechświecie.

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie – powiedział Louis, podciągając Harry’ego wyżej, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Te piękne oczy, które opuchły od płaczu, za co Louis nienawidził ten świat. – Nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie problemem i nigdy nie będzie niekomfortowo, okej. I jeżeli tylko powiesz mi, co się stało, to znajdę kutasa, który ci coś zrobił i nakopię mu do dupy, okej?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, ale Louis widział, że to coś, co dręczyło Harry’ego, ciągle tam było. 

\- Czy to Nick? 

Harry nie odwrócił wzrok i nie musiał mówić, bo Louis wiedział, że to Nick i jak on tylko znajdzie tego kretyna, to żadne ubezpieczenie nie pokryje kosztów jego leczenia. 

\- To nie tak, Lou. To tylko ja, wiesz, wyobrażałem sobie za dużo, i tyle. 

Powinieneś go rzucić – przemknęło przez głowę Louisa, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Każdy mógłby, tylko nie on.

\- Nie musisz mówić, co się stało, ale…

\- Nie, Lou, to naprawdę głupie. Po prostu… - Harry zawahał się – po prostu, bądź przy mnie, dobrze? 

I Lousi objął go mocniej i zatopił twarz we włosach Harry’ego, składając na czubku jego głowy delikatny pocałunek. 

\- Zawsze, Harry. 

I ledwo nie powiedział wtedy, że to na pewno nie jest nic, jeżeli doprowadziło Harry’ego do takiego stanu, i że powinien rzucić Nicka w chorerę, i że Louis będzie dla niego lepszy, będzie kupować mu kwiaty i będzie go słuchać i mieć dla niego czas i nie będzie ani trochę protekcjonalny i nigdy go nie wykorzysta. I tej nocy, kiedy leżeli razem i kiedy w końcu Harry zasnął wsparty na jego piersi, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że kocha Harry’ego i że nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu go skrzywdzić. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham – wyszeptał we włosy Harry’ego, zanim zamknął powieki i zasnął.

*

Ani Louis ani Harry nie wspominali o tym, co zaszło i ku zdumieniu, rozdrażnieniu i rozczarowaniu Louisa, Harry nadal spotykał się z Nickiem. Wiele samozaparcia wymagało od Louisa, żeby nie pojechać do Grimshawa i mu nie wygarnąć. Z drugiej strony widział też, że czasem Harry naprawdę wydawał się być szczęśliwy i czasem miał wrażenie, że to boli go najbardziej. 

Minął listopad i ferie świąteczne, w które wracali do domów i kończył się styczeń, kiedy Louis przypomniał sobie, że za dwa tygodnie są walentynki, i że Harry nadal jest z Nickiem. Chociaż tego ostatniego sobie nie przypomniał. Ten fakt miał gdzieś zakodowany z tyłu głowy i nawet, kiedy o tym nie myślał, to była to bolesna stała prawda, jak na przykład to, że Freddie Mercury nie żyje. 

A o Walentynkach przypomniał mu właśnie Harry, który w jeden z weekendów oznajmił, że musi znaleźć coś wyjątkowego i zniknął prawie na całe dwa dni, buszując po sklepach, pojawiając się tylko, żeby spać. To też Louisa dobijało. Nie chciał Harry’emu mówić, że to nie ma sensu, i że nie powinien się starać, bo obiecał, że nie będzie się wtrącać, ale pamiętał jak rozmawiali o prezentach, które dostali na święta. Louis zapytał o Nicka właściwie żeby zatrzeć wrażenie, że go nie lubi, ale Harry tylko się zmieszał i powiedział, że umówili się, że nie będą sobie nic dawać na Święta. Tylko że Louis wiedział, że to bzdura, bo kilka dni później, kiedy szukał skarpetek, na dnie szafy trafił na ładnie zapakowany prezent z karteczką: Wesołych Świąt, kocham, Harry <3\. I Lou poczuł ukłucie w piersi, bo wiedział, że Harry musiał czuć się okropnie, cokolwiek się nie wydarzyło.

Więc był tydzień przed Walentynkami i Harry wciąż szukał prezentu i Louisa bolało patrzenie, jak te wszystkie starania pewnie pójdą na marne. Wiedział, że to powinno wywoływać w nim złość, ale czuł tylko jak pęcznieje w nim podziw dla Harry’ego, który ciągle potrafił zachować tyle optymizmu, bo Louis podejrzewał, że tym razem Nick również będzie musiał pracować i nie będzie mieć czasu i prawdopodobnie odwoła wszystko, mówiąc, że Walentynki są głupim, komercyjnym świętem. I Louis się zgadzał, naprawdę nie było głupszego święta przez całe okrągłe 265 dni w roku, jednak teraz, było dla niego nie miało to znaczenia, bo dla Harry’ego było ważne. 

Mimowolnie w głowie Louisa pojawił się plan, który był dużym naruszeniem jego wewnętrznej umowy z samym sobą i coś mówiło mu, że nie powinien tego robić, jednak nie potrafił się oprzeć. I kiedy jego plan dopięty był już prawie na ostatni guzik, to odkrył, że sam nie może się już doczekać Walentynek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed ostatni rozdział, koniec prawie gotowy.

Kiedy Louis obudził się w ranek 14 lutego sam musiał się skarcić, bo odczuwał niewłaściwą ekscytację. To Ten dzień. Właściwie nie wiedział jaki dokładnie, ale czuł, że Ten, to odpowiednie określenie. 

Ubrał się szybko i zniknął zanim Harry zdążył się obudzić. Kiedy przyjdzie kurier nie mógł być nigdzie w pobliżu, bo wiedział, że nie da rady ukryć gigantycznego uśmiechu. Oficjalnie nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. To nie on, tylko Nick. 

Kiedy wrócił z dwoma kubkami kawy, przywitał go wielki puszysto pluszowy miś, zza której wychynęła wyszczerzona twarz Harry’ego.

\- A mówią, że rozmiar nie ma znaczenia – zażartował, zamykając drzwi. 

\- Po prostu jesteś zazdrosny – odezwał się chłopak, który ponownie schował głowę w futrze, przez co jego głos był lekko przytłumiony. 

\- Oczywiście, że jestem – wyszczerzył się Louis, rad, że go Harry nie widzi – Ja też ci coś przyniosłem, w ramach Walentynek.

\- Co? – Loki Harry’ego wychynęły zza niedźwiedzia i kiedy zobaczył kawę w ręku Louisa prawie jęknął. – Boże, Lou, kocham cię. Najlepsze Walentynki ever. 

Louis próbował zignorować salto, jakie w tym momencie wykonały jego wnętrzności. I uważał, że miał wszelkie prawo być z zadowolony. Gdyby nie on, Harry nie jaśniałby teraz w ten sposób, który obezwładniał Louisa całkowicie. Nawet ten syczący głos z tyłu jego głowy, który zwykle mówił, że to wszystko z samolubnej potrzeby, nie mógł zepsuć mu tej chwili, bo teraz liczył się tylko Harry, który siedział w piżamie wplątany w misia i pił (zdecydowanie za słodką jak na gust Louisa) kawę i uśmiechał się jak wariat. 

Tyle że Louis nie mógł spodziewać się, że jego plan wywoła całkiem nieprzewidziany ciąg zdarzeń, który obróci się przeciwko niemu.

Po tym jak Harry wypił swoją kawę i wyplątał się z kończyn pluszowego niedźwiedzia postanowił się ubrać i natychmiast pojechać do Nicka. Louis mógł to przewidzieć, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nie spodziewał się tego. Głównie dlatego, że kiedy zapytał Harry’ego czy ma jakieś plany na Walentynki, ten odpowiedział, że nie, bo Nick nie ma czasu. Pewnie miś wysłał mylny sygnał, ale Louis nie mógł już nic zrobić. Jedno słowo za dużo i Harry zrobi się podejrzliwy. Już lepiej jak Harry pojedzie do Nicka i podziękuje mu za prezent. Nick oczywiście nie będzie mieć o niczym pojęcia, ale Harry może uznać to za element gry i niespodzianki. A przynajmniej na to liczył Louis. 

Harry ubierał się, a potem przebierał kilkakrotnie i Louis czuł tylko leciutkie ukłucie zazdrości, jednak tłumił je zdrowym rozsądkiem, bo przecież wiedział od początku, że jego rolą jest pozostanie niewykrytym. Z resztą podejrzewał, że Harry byłby zły, gdyby się o wszystkim dowiedział. Tak było lepiej.

W końcu Harry ubrał się, wyjął spod łóżka opakowany prezent i stanął przed Louisem.   
\- I co myślisz? – Spytał, rozkładając ręce i naprawdę, co Louis mógł myśleć, zważywszy na to, że dla niego Harry zawsze wyglądał idealnie. 

\- Znośnie – odpowiedział i nie zdążył uchylić się przed lecąco w jego stronę poduszką, która walnęła go prosto w twarz. Harry roześmiał się głośno i Louis nagle doznał wrażenia, że wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. Włosy Harry’ego wirowały wokół jego głowy rozsyłając po pokoju złote refleksy, oczy błyszczały pełne energii i szczęścia i Harry śmiał się i śmiał i śmiał i Louis śmiał się razem z nim, bo ten śmiech był zaraźliwy i…

\- Muszę już iść – nieprzyjemne wrażenie zgrzytu płyty gramofonowej i wszystko nagle wróciło. Harry stał w drzwiach z kurtką już na sobie, wielki niedźwiedź leżał na jego łóżku, a za oknem powoli sypał śnieg. 

Louis odchrząknął i próbował przywołać uśmiech, który jeszcze przed chwilą był taki naturalny, ale wrażenie szoku nie minęło. 

\- Bawcie się dobrze – rzucił.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego po raz ostatni, zanim zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając Louisa samego w pustym pokoju.   
*

Louis był w łazience, myjąc kubek, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. 

\- Harry? – Zapytał, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Zmarszczył brwi i odstawiając kubek na brzeg umywalki. Jednak jak tylko zajrzał do wnętrza pokoju, zamarł. 

Harry stał w otwartych drzwiach ze śniegiem we włosach i wpatrywał się prosto w niego. Poczuł jak zasycha mu w gardle. Po raz pierwszy od poznania Harry’ego poczuł strach.

\- Harry? 

\- Powiedz mi – zaczął, ale przerwał i widać było, że szuka słów – że nie mam racji.

Louis zmarszczył brwi

\- Harry, ja…

\- Od kogo tak naprawdę jest… to coś – Harry wskazał na wielkiego misia, który siedział na jego łóżku i Louis nie potrafił ukryć lekkiego ukłucia żalu. 

\- Ja…

\- Tylko nie mów, że od Nicka – przerwał mu Harry - bo wiem, że tak nie jest. 

Czego Harry od niego oczekiwał, skoro najwyraźniej już o wszystkim wiedział? Louis spuścił wzrok. Wiedział o konsekwencjach, wiedział, że jeśli Harry się dowie, będzie zły. Teraz należało przyjąć konsekwencje. Jednak nic nie wymaże tego, że rano Harry był szczęśliwszy niż przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. 

Louis dziwnie poczuł, że brakuje mu słów. – To nie tak jak myślisz, ja po prostu… Wiedziałem, że Ci zależy na Walentynkach i ile wybierałeś prezent, a potem powiedziałeś, że Nick nie będzie miał czasu, ale on nigdy nie ma czasu i widziałem jaki byłeś zawiedziony i pomyślałem… ja nie chciałem, żeby było ci przykro…

Zapadła cisza i kiedy Louis podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że Harry patrzy na niego badawczo. 

Cała prawda i tylko prawda – pomyślał i postąpił kilka kroków do przodu. 

\- Harry, myślę, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. On cię wcale nie szanuje, miałem niczego nie mówić, ale nie mogę patrzeć na…

\- Na nas razem. – Powiedział Harry, a jego głos był dziwnie zimny. 

\- Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale zrozum, ty i on…

\- Nie musisz mi niczego tłumaczyć. Rozumiem. Powinienem zrozumieć to na początku. Wtedy żadne z nas nie musiałoby udawać. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to zerwałem z Nickiem, ale nadal jestem gejem i nie widzę miejsca, w którym mój następny chłopak miałby cię obrzydzać mniej. 

Louis zamrugał. Ulga, że wreszcie Harry przejrzał na oczy, zmieszała się z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia. Czemu…

\- Co?   
Harry wykrzywił twarz w parodii uśmiechu. 

\- Chciałem udawać, że nie widzę, jak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, ale widzę, że to niemożliwe. To dzisiaj było poniżej pasa, Louis, dobrze o tym wiesz. Ile osób wie o tym żarcie i ile śmiało się z mojej naiwności, co? 

\- Co? Harry, to nie tak – Louisowi zdecydowanie nie podobała się strona, w jaką zmierzała ta rozmowa. Podejrzewał, że Harry będzie zły, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że dojdzie do takich wniosków. – Harry, to było na serio, ja naprawdę… ja naprawdę cię lubię, bardziej niż tylko przyjaciela, ale byłeś z Nickiem i… – Louis widział, że Harry nie wierzy w ani jedno jego słowo, więc zrobił prawdopodobnie najgłupszą rzecz pod słońcem. Pokonał dzielący ich dystans, wspiął się na palce i po prostu go pocałował. Czuł, jak Harry sztywnieje i przez chwilę zupełnie nic się nie działo, jednak po chwili Louis poczuł, jak…

\- No nie no, Styles, trochę przyzwoitości, nie wystarczy, że obciągasz już jednemu – z korytarza dobiegł szyderczy głos i w tym momencie poczuł, że Harry odpycha go mocno od ciebie, tak że Louis potknął się i upadł na podłogę. Z tej perspektywy widział kilku członków drużyny futbolowej, którzy stali w drzwiach i śmiali się głośno. Przez chwilę wszystko zamarło. Harry przeskakiwał wzrokiem od Louisa na podłodze, po śmiejącą się grupę i kiedy w końcu zatrzymał się na Louise, w jego oczach było poczucie zdrady i tak silna niechęć, że Louis poczuł się, jakby dostał w twarz. To trwało tylko chwilę, bo sekundę później Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok i wybiegł z pokoju przepychając się przez grupę stojącą mu na drodze. I nagle Louis poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. 

\- Nie martw się, Tomlinson, i tak pewnie wróci, bo już na pewno narobił sobie ochoty na twojego pięknego kutasa. 

Louis spojrzał na gościa, który się odezwał i nagle poczuł niepohamowaną chęć złamania mu kilku kończyn.

\- A może tak - wysyczał, wstając z podłogi - pójdziecie z kolegami się jebać?

I zatrzasnął drzwi z taką siłą, że zadrgały we framudze. Czuł swoje tętno w uszach dopiero i po chwili, musiała minąć chwila, niż dotarło do niego wszystko, co się stało. Powoli osunął się bezsilnie na podłogę i zacisnął mocno powieki. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ciepłe łzy zaczęły spływać mu po twarzy, ale nie próbował ich ocierać. To wszystko miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej – pomyślał, za nim zacisnął powieki, marząc, żeby to był tylko kolejny koszmar.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Wow, stary. Trochę schrzaniłeś.

\- Ugh, myślisz, że tego nie wiem, Niall – Louis ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Minęło dokładnie 36 godzin, odkąd widział Harry’ego po raz ostatni i czuł, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy pocztę głosową to po prostu oszaleje. Już nie mówiąc o frustracji, jaką czuł, kiedy podrywał się na każde powiadomienie, bo myślał, że to Harry. 

\- Nie powinieneś się martwić. Harry przemyśli to wszystko i na pewno dojdzie do dobrych wniosków.

Louis podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Dojdzie do wniosku, że zrobiłem z niego pośmiewisko i w dodatku wciągnąłem w to pół szkoły. On myśli, że miałem problem z tym, że chodzi z Nickiem, bo jestem pieprzonym homofobem, a nie dlatego, że nie mogłem patrzeć jak ten dupek go traktuje, bo… - Louis zająknął się, ale Niall udał, że niczego nie zauważył. - No i jeszcze te całe Walentynki – dodał - Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem się mieszać, ale…

Niall tylko poklepał go po ramieniu. 

\- Będzie dobrze, stary. Jesteście przyjaciółmi od zawsze. Nigdy nic nie było was w stanie rozdzielić i jestem pewny, że to też nie da rady. 

Louis miał jednak głęboko w to wątpić. Tym razem chyba żaden z nich nie da rady po prostu zapomnieć i przejść nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. 

*

Niall od dawna wiedział, że Harry i Louis to coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Nie dało się siedzieć z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu i nie widzieć spojrzeń, jakie rzucali na siebie nawzajem i jak dobrze wychodziło im zaprzeczanie oczywistemu. Bo gdyby nie ich własne uprzedzenia, rzuciliby się na siebie, nawet nie patrząc na ludzi dookoła. Z resztą i tak od samego początku wszyscy traktowali ich jak parę. Gdzie był Harry tam i Louis i na odwrót. Zawsze, niezależnie od pogody, daty czy okoliczności.

Dlatego też Niall nie dowierzał do końca opowieści Louisa. Z resztą, kto nie wiedział, że Tomlinson od zawsze miał skłonność do dramatyzowania. Sytuacja na pewno nie była aż tak beznadziejna, bo Niall wierzył głęboko, że w gruncie rzeczy, Harry chce Louisowi wybaczyć. Wystarczyło tylko skłonić go do wysłuchania wyjaśnień. I to właśnie Niall zamierzał zrobić. 

\- Liam! – Krzyknął, widząc przyjaciela, idącego w kierunku wejścia do akademika. Na dworze było cholernie zimno, więc chłopak szedł dosyć szybko. 

\- Liam! 

Liam odwrócił się i kiedy go zobaczył, zwolnił, żeby Niall mógł go dogonić.

\- Szukam Harry’ego.

\- Hej, też cię dobrze widzieć, Liam. Co tam u Ciebie, Liam? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Liam.

\- Stary, widzieliśmy się wczoraj wieczorem. Jest dziewiąta. To niecałe dwanaście godzin temu. 

\- Wiem – Liam uśmiechnął się – ale uwielbiam, kiedy czegoś ode mnie chcesz. 

\- To naprawdę ważne, Li.

Mina Liama spoważniała. 

\- Wiem Niall, ale on chyba nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Prawie się do mnie nie odezwał, od kiedy tu przyszedł.

Weszli do budynku i Naill poczuł ulgę, że uciekli przed kłującym wiatrem.

\- On musi usłyszeć wszystko. I musi to usłyszeć od Louisa i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Liam wzruszył ramionami, kiedy zatrzymali się wreszcie przed właściwymi drzwiami.

\- Wiem, ale to nie zależy ode mnie. 

*

\- Louis cię przysłał? 

Głos Harry’ego był zachrypły i zmęczony, ale Niall musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie widział go bardziej rozzłoszczonego.

\- Właściwie to nawet nie wie, że tu jestem. – Harry uniósł brew.

\- Więc czemu tu jesteś?

\- Bo wiem, że nie znasz całej historii, a myślę, że chcesz, tylko jeszcze tego nie wiesz.

Brwi Harry’ego zbliżyły się do siebie, kiedy mierzyli się spojrzeniami, ale Harry w końcu kiwnął głową.

\- Okej. 

\- Chociaż najlepiej by było, gdybyś porozmawiał z Louisem.

Harry znowu uniósł jedną brew i Niall nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że to bardzo w stylu Tomlinsona. 

\- Nie zamierzam po prostu zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. 

\- Wiem, ale on nie je, nie śpi i zamartwia się gdzie jesteś. I naprawdę żałuje tego, co zrobił, tylko że on nie zrobił tego, co myślisz. 

Harry zacisnął usta. 

\- Nie potrafił patrzeć na mnie i na Nicka. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że mam chłopaka.

\- Szczerze? Nikt nie potrafił na was patrzeć, bo Nick był dupkiem. Ale nigdy nie zastanowiło cię, czemu Louisowi to przeszkadza? 

\- Wiem, czemu mu to przeszkadza. Ma problem z tym, że umawiam się z facetami. 

\- Tak, ma problem z tym, że umawiasz się z facetami, bo chciałby, żebyś umawiał się z nim.   
Harry spojrzał na niego w szoku.

\- Co? – Wyjąkał. – Louis ci to powiedział?

\- Wprost? Nigdy. Ale naprawdę ciężko nie zauważyć. Więc weź to pod uwagę i po prostu pozwól mu wszystko wytłumaczyć. 

Harry nie odpowiedział i Niall poklepał go tylko po plecach, zanim poszedł znaleźć Liama. 

Harry nie wrócił już do nich i mogli tylko podejrzewać, gdzie zniknął.

*

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z odrętwienia. Nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. Próbował czytać, uczyć się, grać na gitarze, ale wszystko wydawało się pozbawione sensu. W końcu poddał się, naciągnął na siebie jeden ze starych swetrów Harry’ego (jeden z tych, który był na niego zdecydowanie za duży, ale ciągle pachniał Harrym) i skulił się w ramionach tego wielkiego cholernego misia, przez którego to wszystko się zaczęło. Podejrzewał, że Harry i tak go już nie chciał i pewnie nie dało się go oddać, więc równie dobrze mógł służyć Louisowi, jako wieczne przypomnienie porażki, jaką był. 

Nie miał pojęcia, ile tak przeleżał, ale kiedy tylko usłyszał pukanie, poderwał się na równe nogi. To mógł być Harry. Ale równie dobrze Niall albo Zayn albo Liam, ale Louis nie miał pojęcia, czy w ogóle chce otworzyć, niezależnie od tego kto za nimi stoi. 

\- Lou, to ja – serce Louisa zamarło na chwilę, bo wszędzie rozpoznałby głos Harry’ego. Przez chwilę stał na środku ich pokoju i w jego głowie panowała pustka. W końcu, zupełnie jakby działał na autopilocie po prostu otworzył drzwi.

Harry wyglądał koszmarnie, ale Louis podejrzewał, że on sam wyglądał podobnie. Włosy w nieładzie, ciemne sińce pod oczami, wymięte ubranie i niepewne spojrzenie. 

Patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. W tej ciszy można było usłyszeć dźwięk mijających sekund, ale Louis nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział nawet czy powinien, czy ma prawo cokolwiek powiedzieć. 

\- Masz mój sweter. – Głos Harry’ego wydawał się dziwnie pusty.

Louis mimowolnie spojrzał w dół, chociaż nie musiał się upewniać. Widział, że ma go na sobie. Liczył jednak, że zdoła go zwrócić, zanim Harry wróci po swoje rzeczy i zdołają uniknąć niezręcznej sytuacji, która właśnie miała miejsce. 

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem… 

I zaczął ściągać z siebie sweter, ale Harry go powstrzymał. 

\- Zostaw. Wyglądasz w nim lepiej. Poza tym, ciągle jest zimno. 

Znowu chwila ciszy i Louis pomyślał, że w życiu nie czuł się bardziej niezręcznie niż teraz. Harry najwyraźniej czuł podobnie, sądząc po roztargnionym przeczesaniu włosów, ale kiedy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał pewnie.

\- Mogę wejść?

Louis skinął głową. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, więc oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i wpatrzył w grube wełniane skarpetki, leżące na podłodze. Powinien prawdopodobnie wyjść i dać Harry’emu czas na spakowanie się, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć z miejsca. 

Ku jego zdumieniu, Harry nie zaczął zbierać swoich rzeczy, tylko stanął na środku pokoju, po chwili wahania i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Louis czuł, jak jego spojrzenie przepala go na wylot, ale nie podniósł oczu. Nagle przełykanie stało się trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. 

\- Niall powiedział mi, że to nie tak jak myślę.

\- Bo to naprawdę nie tak jak myślisz – wtrącił szybko Louis, rzucając Harry’emu szybkie spojrzenie, zanim znowu powróciło do skarpetek. 

\- Więc powiedz mi jak. – I tym razem, kiedy Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i nie odwrócił wzroku. Czas było opowiedzieć całą historię. 

*

\- Nigdy nie widziałem tych zdjęć, które wyciekły do sieci – zaczął niepewnie, zerkając na Harry’ego, który siedział dokładnie naprzeciwko i przypatrywał mu się uważnie. – Słyszałem tylko, jak ludzie o tym mówią. Że jesteś na zdjęciach z jakimś starszym facetem. Nie odzywałeś się, ani nie można było cię nigdzie znaleźć, więc czekałem, aż przyjdziesz i powiesz mi wszystko. Naprawdę nie miało wtedy dla mnie znaczenia, czy umawiasz się z Nickiem, Bradem Pitem, Angeliną, czy kimkolwiek innym. Chodziło tylko o to, czy nikt cię nie wykorzystuje. Ale przyszedłeś i powiedziałeś, że wszystko jest okej i naprawdę nie miałem problemu z tym, że z nim chodzisz. Ale, Harry, potem go spotkałem i zobaczyłem was razem i, przyznaję, to było okropne. Zarówno moje zachowanie, jak i no… Nie miałem pojęcia, jak możesz nie widzieć tego wszystkiego, co ja widziałem. Kiedy ty coś mówiłeś, on oglądał się za jakimś innym facetem. Przez cały wieczór nawet nie udawał zainteresowania. No i zostawił cię z tyłu, kiedy się żegnaliśmy. Jeszcze rozmawialiśmy, kiedy on po prostu rzucił cześć i wyszedł i nawet nie sprawdził czy za nim idziesz i przysięgam, dałbym mu w pysk, gdyby nie był twoim chłopakiem, a chciałem mu dać w pysk, miedzianymi, dlatego, że nim był. 

Kiedy wróciłem do domu, wiedziałem, że nic nie sprawi, że go polubię. Ale wiedziałem też, że prawdopodobnie dałem ci to odczuć i czułem się z tym okropnie. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego tak mi to przeszkadza, bo to nie chodziło tylko o to, że był dupkiem. Szczerze, długo jedynym wyjaśnieniem było to, że mam problem z tym, że masz chłopaka. – Louis przerwał, żeby zerknąć na Harry’ego, ale widząc jego minę zaraz dokończył. - Zaraz potem jednak dotarło do mnie dlaczego. Dotarło do mnie – poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach, ale nie mógł się teraz wycofać – że naprawdę cię lubię. Bardziej niż przyjaciela. 

Nie patrzył na Harry’ego, ale czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Wiedział jednak, że jeżeli teraz przerwie, to nigdy nie powie tego wszystkiego, co musiało zostać powiedziane.

\- Od tego momentu, było jeszcze gorzej. Nie potrafiłem słuchać o Nicku i nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z tym, że jesteście razem. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę nic na to poradzić, ale nie potrafiłem też żyć z tą świadomością. Odsuwałem się więc, byłem oschły i opryskliwy. Również po to, żebyś nie domyślił się, co tak naprawdę do ciebie czuję. Nigdy Cię nie przeprosiłem za to wszystko, ale zgaduję, że teraz jest dobry moment. 

Podniósł wzrok, ale tym razem Harry nie patrzył na niego, tylko za okno. Po szybie smętnie spływały krople deszczu. Louis wrócił do swojej opowieści.

\- W każdym razie, w którymś momencie zrozumiałem, że niedługo nie będziemy nawet przyjaciółmi. To było nagłe, ale postanowiłem zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Że nie czuję tego, co czuję, że nie jesteś z Nickiem, i że ostatnie tygodnie w ogóle nie miały miejsca. Tylko że nie mogłem udawać, że nie widzę, jak on cię traktuje. I wiem, że nie powinienem się mieszać, ale widziałem, jak cieszysz się na Walentynki i wiedziałem, że on pewnie oleje sprawę, więc wpadłem na ten cały głupi pomysł. I wiesz, zazwyczaj to ty powstrzymujesz moje głupie pomysły, tylko tym razem nie mogłem ci o niczym powiedzieć, więc zrobiłem wszystko od początku do końca. I na początku myślałem, że wszystko się udało i nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Tylko wszystko w końcu wyszło zupełnie nie tak jak miało. Ty i Nick zerwaliście i to wszystko…

\- Nie zerwaliśmy przez to – przerwał mu cicho Harry i Louis poderwał szybko głowę. 

\- Co? 

\- Nie zerwaliśmy przez to. Zerwaliśmy – Harry zawahał się na ułamek sekundy – bo dowiedziałem się, że mnie zdradza. Nie miał czasu w Walentynki, bo był już umówiony. 

Louis nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

\- Harry, tak mi… - przykro? 

Harry pokręcił głową i wreszcie spojrzał Louisowi prosto w oczy.

\- Nie, dobrze, że tak się stało. I tak wszyscy uważają, że do siebie nie pasowaliśmy. 

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił i Louis poczuł się zagubiony. Poczuł, że nie ma nic do dodatnia i w dodatku nie ma pojęcia, co teraz się stanie. Powiedzieli sobie wszystko, więc coś powinno się stać. Ale myśl o ty, co może się stać sprawiła, że utkwił spojrzenie w splecionych dłoniach i uparcie próbował ignorować fakt, że lekko drżą. Nie podniósł wzroku, nawet kiedy Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie patrzeć, jak Harry po prostu wychodzi. Chociaż mógł się tego spodziewać. Nawet jeśli w duchu liczył na to, że wystarczy, że wyjaśni Harry’emu wszystko, to tak naprawdę wiedział, że żadne wyjaśnienia nic nie pomogą. Zamknął oczy i miał tylko nadzieję, że załamie się dopiero, kiedy Harry wyjdzie z pokoju.

Jednak Harry nie wyszedł i Louis poczuł dłoń, przeczesującą delikatnie jego włosy.

\- Lou – wyszeptał, Harry, ale Louis zacisnął mocniej powieki. Wiedział, że z jego spojrzenia Harry wyczyta wszystko. Chociaż przecież już wszystko wiedział… – Spójrz na mnie. 

I Louis spojrzał. Harry był bardzo blisko i patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego Louis nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. 

\- Czemu płaczesz? – Spytał tym samym cichym głosem i Louis roześmiał się cicho, ocierając łzy rękawem. 

\- Wiesz czemu. 

Harry pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie wiem. 

Zapadła cisza i Louis nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Harry chce, żeby to powiedział. Miał ochotę uciec od tego wszystkiego, tylko że nie mógł się zmusić do oderwania wzroku od oczu Harry’ego. Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, chłopak znowu się odezwał.

\- Wiesz… też jestem ci coś winien. Ostatnio przerwaliśmy coś i wydaje się, że trochę z mojej winy…

I mózg Louisa nagle zwolnił, bo Harry nie mógł mieć na myśli tego, co Louis myślał, że ma. Jak w filmie poklatkowym widział, jak chłopak pochyla się nad nim i powoli, jakby dając mu czas na wycofanie się, łączy ich usta i Louis czuje, że nie może oddychać i dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. 

W tym samym momencie wszystko nabiera sensu i Louis zarzuca ręce na szyję Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej, w efekcie czego chłopak ląduje na jego kolanach, ale żaden z nich nie przejmuje się tym ani trochę. Usta Harry’ego są miękkie, delikatne i cudowne i Louis dopiero teraz czuje, że to tego brakowało mu całe życie. 

Odrywają się od siebie i Louis widzi w oczach Harry’ego wszystko, czego żaden z nich nie mówi na głos. Ich nosy zderzają się lekko i Louis nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. Jak to możliwe, że to nie sen? Jednak nie ma szansy się nad tym zastanowić, bo zaraz Harry znowu go całuje i Louis ma wrażenie, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby latać. 

*

Parę godzin później leżą na łóżku Louisa przykryci stertą kocy, wplątani w siebie, Louis z głową Harry’ego na piersi. Jakiś czas temu Harry zasnął i Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co się stało. Może jednak to wszystko nie było takie beznadziejne. Pomyślał o tym wszystkim, co ich czeka i poczuł się jak w ten poranek w Walentynki. Nachylił się lekko, tylko żeby złożyć na czubku głowy Harry’ego lekki pocałunek.

\- Lou?

\- Tak, Hazza?

Harry podniósł się na łokciu, żeby spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci, ale - jego policzki pokryły się lekkim szkarłatem i Louis pomyślał, że to najbardziej urocza rzecz na świecie.

\- Ale?

\- Ale kiedy byliśmy w piątej klasie, durzyłem się w tobie jak głupi. 

Louis roześmiał się i musnął lekko wargi Harry’ego. Myśl, że oboje byli takimi idiotami była rozbrajająca. 

\- A teraz? – Spytał.

\- Co teraz? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- A teraz, czy durzysz się we mnie jak głupi?

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu na widok naburmuszonej miny Harry’ego. Zaraz jednak prosto na jego twarzy wylądowała poduszka. Harry też się roześmiał i kiedy tylko Louis pozbył się poduszki, Harry przyciągnął go do siebie z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

\- Now, kiss me you fool.


End file.
